


Fit To Be Tied

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confused Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fancy Cas, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Season 5 Castiel, Smut, Tied-Up Castiel, with a tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Castiel is trying to fix his suit and such and asks for Dean's help.





	Fit To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's going on here. They aren't in my top 10 of ships, but I will write them occasionally. So I hope you all enjoy!

Castiel took his trench coat off and stared in the mirror. His unbuttoned suit jacket resting openly as his backwards tie lay over the white button-up. He tries fixing the tie to straighten it, but he just can’t get it to do anything but dangle from his neck. Sighing kind of frustratedly, he tries buttoning up the suit jacket, see if that will make a difference.

“Infernal human garments!” Cas mutters as the buttons were uneven and lopsided. He goes back to the tie to see if he could fix it any further and huffs angrily. Slapping his hands to the sides of his thighs, anger boiling. Dean comes in to see his best friend disheveled.

“You, alright?” Dean shuts the door to the motel and sets his keys on the table. “Where’s Sam?”

“I’m fine, Dean. Just, these confinements on my vessel are extremely difficult for me.” Turning around to show the hunter what he did. “Sam, I dunno where he went exactly. He mentioned something about dressing up and leaving.” Cas looks down at the work he had done on himself and didn’t know what to do about it. “Are clothes really that necessary? Billions of years ago, humans never had to wear such constricting fabric.”

“Yes, Cas. Clothes are extremely necessary. So, you watched Sammy fix his tux and thought you’d try doing the same?”

“Well, yea. Can you help me?” Cas slumps his shoulders. Dean shrugs off his jacket and and walks in front of Cas.

“What in the hell did you do? Did you not watch Jimmy tie a tie before he said yes to you?”

“No, I was more focused on the task I was given.” Cas looks down at Dean’s hands as the fabric was pulled out of the knot he had put his tie in.

“Well, I’m going to show you.” Dean pulls the bigger part of the fabric, holding it in his right with the thinner in his left. “Watch me. You bring the wider end over this one.” He moves his right hand over his left. “Under it and over again. Then,” The wider end is then thread under and through the part around Cas’ neck and through the band of fabric wrapped around the narrow end. “Pull it through to complete the knot. Then pull to tighten around your neck.” Dean lets go of the tie, neat and no longer a mess.

“I see.”

“Now, what in the hell is going on with this jacket? Buttons shouldn’t be that hard for you, it’s like putting a ring on your finger.”

“It’s kinda dark in here, I couldn’t see the holes for the buttons.” Dean chuckles but fixes his suit jacket for him as well. He spins him around to face the mirror again, straightening the collar and the lapels.

“There, better?” Resting his hands on top of his shoulders.

“Yes, thank you Dean.” Cas looks at Dean in the mirror. His face had a tint of pink, he coughed and backed away, going to the bed and untying his boots.

“Did uh- did Sam say when he was going to be back?” Suddenly sounding nervous.

“No.” Cas furrows his brows.

“Oh.” Tossing his boots in front of his bed. Things are silent for a little while, Cas cocks his head to the side. He walks up to Dean and places his hand on his forehead.

“Why are you thinking of Jimmy naked?”

Dean is appalled and shocked, smacking his hand away. “What are you talking about?”

“Well I don’t understand what is so appealing to see this vessel nude?”

“I’m not thinking that. At all.”

“It would explain why you’re so flustered right now.”

“Don’t ruffle your feathers about this Cas.” Dean said irritatedly.

“My feathers don't need to be ruffled.” Dean's mouth opens and closes like a fish gasping out of water, face darkening even more.

“You know what, nevermind.” Dean stands and goes over to the fridge, grabbing a beer. Twisting off the cap and drinking nearly half of it in one swig.

“Dean, just tell me why you are acting like this.”

“And how about you just leave this alone.” Dean stares a piercing glare at the angel before finishing his beer.

“But I want to help in any way I can. It’s puzzling to me why you are like this. Actually it’s more puzzling for the fact that you think of Jimmy nude and yet you sleep with the opposite sex.” Cas places his hands on his hips. Without him paying any attention, Dean had stalked up and boxed his friend against the dresser below the mirror. “Dean?” Cas gives his usual furrow of the brows.

“You really don’t want to go down that road there buddy.” Dean deadpans his statement. Cas gulps and watches Dean’s pupils dilate.

“Dean, your uh, your a little too close.”

“Since when do you care?” Dean squints his eyes.

“You told me about how you needed personal space.”

“Then stop prying.” He backs up a step.

“That’s something I never understood about you humans. You have such an overwhelming sensation for passion and fantasy, when questioned, you get defensive when other people ask what makes you seem happier or at peace.” Cas just watches Dean as he clenches his jaw.

Dean can’t control his urge any longer, he grabs Cas’ tie and pulls him towards the bed, throwing him down on it. Kneeling between his legs and planting his hands on either side of Cas’ head. The angel doesn’t seem fazed, he knows Dean won’t hurt him. He waits for any form of physical contact the hunter might inflict onto him, but a pair of lips roughly smash to his.

Cas, being completely new to being in the presence of human interaction, is confused by the action. But with skin to skin contact, the angel can feel the compassion and desire welling and protruding deep from inside of Dean. He pulls back and looks to his left, staring at the dirty carpet that has seen better days. His heart slowing down as it seems to shatter figuratively.

“Sorry.” He mutters and goes to get up. Cas wraps a hand behind Dean’s neck and drags him back down onto his mouth. Dean is stunned for a moment and catches on, kissing the angel back. Cas allows Dean to take the lead and show him what to do. When he felt a tongue at his lips, he didn’t know what was happening. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but the tongue in question was snaking its way in. Then Cas got the hint.

Things were a little slow for a while, the sounds of smacking lips and heavy breathing through noses were the only noises in that room. Dean seemed to be a little antsy on all fours, he rested himself over Cas’ frame and supporting himself on his elbows. Soon Dean leaves the angel’s mouth and trails over his cheek and down to his neck. Leaving soft, sparkling kisses in his wake.

Cas let out an unintentional whine as he turned his head the opposite way, allowing Dean more access to his skin. Dean was already starting to feel horny when Cas had accepted his affection, which only increased when he heard the noises coming from the Warrior of God.

“Dean. I don’t understand.”

“What’s not to understand?” Dean mumbles on his neck.

“How this vessel is reacting to what you’re doing. He’s a happily married man, with a child, who is evidently straight.” The hunter stops what he’s doing and looks down at his friend.

“Aren’t you in the cockpit, controlling this body?”

“Well, yea.”

“Then it’s not Jimmy that’s feeling these things.” Dean bounces his eyes back and forth between the blue ocean-like iris’.

“I still don’t understand.” Dean sighs with a grin.

“Don’t worry about it, you will eventually.” Cas furrows his brows again and Dean leans down to lock their lips. Dean grinds his jean covered cock against Cas’. Both of them groan at the action and Dean moves his hands to undo the buttons on he just did up on Cas’ suit jacket. He kisses down Cas’ face and down his chest after each button was undone of his dress shirt.

He grabs the tie to pull Cas in the sitting position, tugging off the shirt and jacket. Dean pulls off his flannel and t-shirt, leaving them both shirtless. Cas stares up at the older hunter as he caresses his face. Slowly taking the tie out of the knot and guiding him back down on the bed.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Dean grabs Cas’ wrists and ties them with the tie to the head board. Lightly dragging his fingers down the underside of Cas’ arms. He sucks in a breath and he begins panting. Dean licks from his wrist to his elbow. Making a moan escape from his friend’s mouth. He keeps grinding over Cas as he nips at the angel’s tanned skin. “Dean.” Cas sighs.

“What is my angel dumpling?” Dean grins down at the celestial being.

“My slacks feel extremely tight. They seem to to be getting tighter the more you move your pelvis against mine.” Castiel gasps at the end.

Dean stops grinding. “That’s called a boner Cas. That appears when you’re sexually aroused. Does it feel good?” He grinds slow and hard.

“Ungh yea.” He groaned.

“Do you want to know how good it would feel without the pants in the way?” Castiel could only nod. Dean takes some self control back to kneel up and step off the bed. Unbuckling his belt and shimming the rest of his clothes off. Helping Castiel take his off and crawling between his legs. “This is a beautiful cock.” Dean softly lays his hand over the sensitive flesh. A whimper leaving the plump lips of the angel.

Dean bends down and lightly kisses the tip, licking at his slit, tasting the pre-cum, bitterly sweet. He absolutely loves his taste, an overwhelming desire to take him in swept over him. He wrapped a hand around Cas’ girth and took the head between his lips. Sensually sucking on the tip, pursing his lips when he pulls off, like you would with a popsicle. Repeating the action as Castiel begins to writhe within the hold.

“Oh Dean, oh, huhnn.” Cas’ hands grip to the poles in the middle of the headboard. “Th-that’s an interesting feeling aggh!” Dean sinks down a bit and bobs back up. Dean moans which makes Cas’ eyes go wide and a punched gasp leaves him. He pops off again and licks up Cas’ stomach, kissing him passionately once he reaches his mouth. Slotting their hips together so that their dicks rub next to each other.

Creating a nice velvety feeling with electricity zinging through them. Dean moves faster panting into Castiel’s open mouth. His head thrown back in pure ecstasy.

“Oh god, Cas. Those delicious sounds make me so damn horny!” Dean growls. He grinds against Cas faster.

“Dean, som-something’s happening.” Cas’ moans get louder and louder as he doesn’t realize he’s about to climax.

“That’s ok, cum for me my little angel.” Dean moans and bites on Cas’ neck.

“ _ Dean! _ ” Castiel’s eyes blew open and started glowing as he came between both he and the older hunter.

“Oh Cas!” Dean stills his hips as he groans between clenched teeth, adding to the mess Cas made. Dean catches his breath and goes to peck his angel lover on his bitten lips. “How was that?”

“Nothing I’ve ever felt before.” Cas smiles down at the hunter. He pulls his hands down and out of the tie. Dean does a double take. “What? A measly tie isn’t strong enough to hold me.”

“You can get out of that, but can’t tie your own tie?”


End file.
